Troublesome2
by Chibi Isis-Chan
Summary: TioW2


Ärger in de anderen Welt Part 2  
  
Lizeth: ... das ist ja nicht zu fassen... aber das ist ja typisch für Diebe... (dann geht er zu den beiden rüber und stellt sich zwischen sie) ... und ICH sage dir, das ihr aufhören werdet!  
  
Yami Malik: ... In diesem Moment öffnete sich wieder das Warptor und Seto ,Mokuba und Noa traten heraus, gefolgt von Jikangire.  
  
Suzu: Nun, wie es aussieht, sind wir jetzt komplett. Ich werde nun auf die Pirsch gehen. Wer begleitet mich freiwillig?  
  
Mako: Ich gehe nicht auf die Pirsch, ich werde fischen gehen! ^.~  
  
Yugi: (Er geht zu Seto und Mokuba rüber) Schon verrückt, was hier vor sich geht... ich bin immer noch ganz konfus...  
  
Mokuba: (Nickt) Wir haben ja schon viel erlebt, aber DAS hier...  
  
Haga: ... das ist sicher wieder einer meiner komischen Alpträume... so muss es sein.  
  
Su: Nein, das hier ist sehr real.  
  
Lizeth: (Konnte Dorobo Bakura und Yami Malik voneinander trennen) Sobald wir am Feuer sitzen und unser Essen zubereiten, werde ich euch von dem Bösen erzählen, das über diese Welt gekommen ist. Nach dem Essen werden wir nach Azur gehen.  
  
Honda: Äähm... eine Frage... Su sagte, zerstörte Körper lassen sich nicht wieder herstellen...aber Noa ist... °  
  
Lizeth: Schau Ihn dir genauer an.  
  
Honda: Was? o.o  
  
Mako: Er ist irgendwie... durchsichtig!  
  
Jonouchi: Nun , Noa ist doch eigentlich ein Programm, oder liege ich da falsch?  
  
Atemu: (zu Suzu) Wen du mir einen Bogen hast, werde ich dich bei der Jagd begleiten.  
  
Suzu: (zeigt auf eines der Zelte) Du wirst alles was du brauchst im Zelt finden, das gilt auch für die, die angeln wollen. Ich erwarte euch beim mittleren Zelt. (Sie geht nun zu einem der Zelte und verschwindet darin.)  
  
Seto: Sie scheint eine erfahrene Jägerin zu sein.  
  
Jikangire: (Er trägt einen graugrünen Umhang. ER hat stahlblaue Augen. Sein Haar ist Blond und reicht ihm bis zum Gesäss runter. Um seine Hüfte trägt er ein mächtiges Zweihänderschwert.)Sie ist nicht nur eine ausgezeichnete Jägerin, sie ist auch die beste Waldläuferin die ich kenne.  
  
Lizeth: Das ist wahr... und du bist der beste Kämpfer überhaupt.  
  
Mokuba: Und du?  
  
Lizeth: Meine Wenigkeit kann jede Sprache die hier gesprochen wird... inklusive die der Tiere.  
  
Dorobo Bakura: (Er setzt sich ans Feuer und wirft zwei Holzscheiteln ein)  
  
Bakura: (Zu Dorobo) Kommst du auch mit zum Angeln? ^-^  
  
Jonouchi: (erstaunt) Ihr seid wirklich eine vielseitige Gruppe, aber ich frage mich schon die ganze Zeit ,warum ihr nicht mehr seid.  
  
Lizeth: Ihr werdet noch alles erfahren. Legen wir los!  
  
Noa: Ich fürchte, ich bin euch hier keine besonders grosse Hilfe...  
  
Lizeth: Doch, doch... das bist du.  
  
Dorobo Bakura: (Blickt kurz zu Bakura, dann starrt er wieder ins Feuer) Angeln? Ich? ... so ein Unsinn! Angeln ist etwas für Langweiler! Nerv einen anderen damit und lass mich in Ruhe!  
  
Bakura: Ach, komm schon. Hier untätig rumzusitzen ist auch nicht gerade spannend.  
  
Dorobo Bakura: ... verschwinde! (Dann blickt er ruckartig auf) ... das ist unmöglich... (er steht auf und will zu Zork gehen)  
  
Zork: (tritt aus dem Schatten hervor) Es ist schon eine weile her, dass wir uns das letzte mal gesehen haben, mein alter Freund.  
  
Bakura: (verwundert) Ihr kennt euch?  
  
Lizeth: Warum habe ich Ihn nicht früher bemerkt?  
  
Su: ...Magie  
  
Dorobo Bakura: (Als er vor Zork ist, verneigt er sich) Es überrascht mich, euch hier anzutreffen, Meister.  
  
Zork: (mustert die anderen abfällig) Es wird Zeit, dass du diese Schwächlinge verlässt um an meiner Seite Grosses zu vollbringen.  
  
Jonouchi: (aufgebracht) Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, so über uns herzureden, du eingebildeter Kerl!  
  
Zork: (herrisch) Du antwortest gefälligst nur, wenn ich dich was frage, Strassenköter!  
  
Jonouchi: (läuft vor Zorn rot an) WIEEEEE NENNST DU MICH?  
  
Dorobo Bakura: Halts Maul!!! Wage es nicht, so mit meinem Meister zu sprechen!!!  
  
Lizeth: Mit Zork zu gehen währe der schlimmste Fehler, den du machen könntest! Bleib hier... du solltest lieber mit Bakura angeln gehen! Er möchte wirklich dein Freund sein!  
  
Dorobo Bakura: Leeres Geschwätz. Lasst uns gehen, Meister!  
  
Zork: (ein finsteres lächeln erscheint auf seinen Lippen, dann lässt er ein Warptor erscheinen) Es warten grosse Taten und Schätze auf uns, mein treuer Verbündeter. (zu den anderen) Geniesst die Zeit die euch noch bleibt. Um dich, Strassenköter werde ich mich persönlich kümmern, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist. (dann verschwand er durch das Tor)  
  
Jonouchi: Soll ich mich jetzt dadurch geehrt fühlen?°  
  
Dorobo Bakura: (Er wendet sich dem Warptor zu, bleibt dann aber stehen und blickt kurz zu Bakura) ... "Freund"... HA! So was wie ""wahre Freundschaft" gibt es nicht für mich! Ich brauche das nicht!!!  
  
Bakura: Ich glaube deinen Worten nicht. Jeder braucht Freunde, auch du und tief in deinem Herzen weisst du das sehr wohl. Folge nicht diesem Zork. Er will dich nur ausnützen.  
  
Dorobo Bakura: Zieh nicht so schlecht über Ihn her!! ER hat mich damals gerettet!  
  
Lizeth: Worte überzeugen Ihn nicht...  
  
Su: Mann müsste Ihm doch irgendwie beweisen können...  
  
Yami Malik: IHR könnt Ihm sowieso nichts beweisen!  
  
Jonouchi: Sei du ja still ! Deine Bemerkungen brauchen wir ganz bestimmt nicht.  
  
Malik: Dorobo Bakura, ich habe eine Bitte an dich, auch wen du jetzt mit Zork gehst, erforsche dein Herz. Ich bin mir sicher , dass du durch dein Herz die Wahrheit finden wirst, aber du darfst dich davor nicht fürchten, denn manchmal kann die Wahrheit schmerzhaft sein, aber man darf nicht die Augen davor schliessen.  
  
Yami Malik: Willst du jetzt Applaus dafür? ^_^  
  
Dorobo Bakura: Du laberst dir gerne die Lippen fusselig, was? Nervensägen... ( Er wendet sich halb dem Portal zu, hält aber inne) ... nein, ohne meinen Milleniumsring gehe ich nicht!  
  
Jonouchi: Schmink dir das ab, Alter! Ich glaube das der Milleniumsgegenstand bei uns besser aufgehoben ist.  
  
Bakura: (schüttelt den Kopf) Nein, er soll ihn haben. Es soll ihm daran erinnern, dass er Freunde hat, auch wen er dies noch nicht erkennen will.(er will sich vom Milleniumsring trennen)  
  
Dorobo Bakura: (Blickt Bakura lange an, dann schaut er zu Lizeth rüber) Vogelscheuche! Eine Frage noch!  
  
Lizeth: grummel Was denn?  
  
Dorobo Bakura: Wenn ich zurück in die "normale" Welt gehe, werde ich wieder im Milleniumsring sein, nicht wahr?  
  
Lizeth: Natürlich. Wo möchtest du denn sonst sein? In einem Brillant-Ring?  
  
Dorobo Bakura: Seeehr witzig... (dann blickt er wieder zu Bakura) ... das ist wohl dein Glück.  
  
Bakura: (blickt lächelnd zu Dorobo Bakura) Es gibt da etwas was ich dich schon lange fragen wollte.  
  
Dorobo Bakura: ...ach ja? -_-  
  
Bakura: Warum hattest du mich damals auf Kaiba's Luftschiff, beschützt? Es währe für dich die Gelegenheit gewesen an Yugis Milleniumspuzzle zu kommen und komm nicht damit das du meinem Körper brauchtest. Du hättest in jedem anderem Körper Unterschlupf finden können, also... sag mir bitte nun den wahren Grund.  
  
Dorobo Bakura: .... ich bin dir keine Antwort schuldig.  
  
Bakura: (lächelnd) Das habe ich mir gedacht. (wendet sich ab) Manchmal kann ein Schweigen mehr sagen als tausend Worte. ^-^  
  
Dorobo Bakura: Ach denk doch was du willst... grummel  
  
Yami Malik: .... schwache Leistung. Er bleibt nur hier, um auf ein besseres Argument von Zork zu warten, damit er wieder ein Theater machen kann. Er will sich wichtig machen.  
  
Noa: Ich glaube eher, das DU auf uns neidisch bist.  
  
Yami Malik: Weswegen sollte ich?  
  
Jonouchi: Vielleicht weil du auf weiter Flur alleine bist?  
  
Zork : (seine Stimme ist aus dem Warptor zu hören. Sie kling ein wenig ungeduldig und gereizt) Wo bleibst du? Was gesagt werden musste wurde gesagt. Es besteht keinen Grund noch länger hier zu bleiben , geh durchs Warptor und hilf mir an meiner Seite diese Welt in die Knie zu zwingen.  
  
Dorobo Bakura: (Geht vor das Portal) Es gibt hier zwei Dinge die mir gehören und auf die diese Schwächlinge hier nicht aufpassen können. Ich bin auf Bakura angewiesen! Zork: Nun, ich bin in der Lage, dir einen besseren Wirtskörper zu besorgen. Nimm dir den Milleniumsring und folge mir endlich, oder ich werde das Portal schliessen.  
  
Jonouchi: Ich kann es nicht fassen. (blickt zu Dorobo Bakura) Es wird Zeit, dass du endlich erwachst. Begreifst du endlich was hier los ist oder brauchst du es noch schriftlich? Wach endlich auf und siehe wie die Dinge wirklich sind. Bakura bietet dir trotz allem seine Freundschaft an.  
  
Zork: (seine Stimme klingt nun drohend) Sei endlich still du verdammter Strassenköter, oder ich beende dein Leben hier und jetzt!  
  
Dorobo Bakura: (Ruhig) Auf den Milleniumsring wurde ein Besitzzauber verhängt. Und ich weigere mich, Ihn gewaltsam zu holen... dieses eine mal. Wenn ich dir scheinbar so egal bin, dann verschwinde! (Er wendet sich vom Portal ab und will zu den anderen zurück laufen.)  
  
Zork: Es scheint so, als hätten meine neuen Verbündeten recht, dass du unter diesen Schwächlingen weich geworden bist. Nun so sei es! Betrachte unser Bündnis als Null und Nichtig. Wenn wir uns das nächste mal gegenüberstehen, betrachte ich dich als meinen Feind und ich werde den Milleniumsring an mich nehmen, wenn dieser Schwächling tot vor meinen Füssen liegt.  
  
Bakura:(mit fester Stimme) Du magst mir drohen, Zork, aber ich fürchte mich nicht .  
  
Dorobo Bakura: Ich werde dich schon gar nicht erst in seine Nähe lassen. Was du mit den anderen machst, ist mir allerdings schnuppe.  
  
Honda: Herzlichen Dank... -_-°  
  
Yami Malik: Du bist wirklich schwach... aber das war mir ja schon längst klar.  
  
Dorobo: (Lächelt) Na ja... DU kannst das ja sagen... du bist schliesslich das personifizierte Böse. Obwohl du meiner Meinung nach auch nur noch zur Lachnummer taugst...  
  
Jonouchi: (grinst) 1:0 für Dorobo, würde ich meinen.  
  
Bakura: Für mich gehörst du immer noch zu den allergrössten, Dorobo. Begleitest du mich nun zum Fischen? ^-^  
  
Dorobo: Ich fürchte, mir bleibt nichts anderes übrig, oder? Und tu mir EINEN Gefallen... nenn mich Seneb, nicht Dorobo! Ich bin schliesslich kein Japaner... ~.-  
  
Honda: Das war Su's Idee. ^o^°  
  
Su: Angst, das er dich deswegen beissen könnte? Peinlich, peinlich... -_-  
  
Yami Malik: (Schüttelt nur den Kopf und geht Richtung Bach  
  
Bakura: (strahlt über das ganze Gesicht) Lasst uns nun die Angelruten holen. Hmmm....welches Zelt war es schon wieder wo wir hin gehen sollten?  
  
Atemu: Es ist das ovale Zelt. (er geht vor )  
  
Seneb: Dann sollten wir hier nicht länger unnütz herumstehen.  
  
Yugi: Ja. (Er folgt Atemu)  
  
Honda: Hey, und der Psychopath?  
  
Seneb: Logisch, der fühlt sich hier nicht wohl... den lassen wir am besten in Ruhe.  
  
Su: Und wenn Zork Ihn plötzlich als Verbündeten will?  
  
Seneb: Nun, er würde sicherlich nicht ablehnen... aber ich bezweifle, das Zork mit Ihm zurecht kommen würde...  
  
Honda: Und wenn er ihn so beeinflusst wie dich? Schah Dee: Ich bezweifle das Zork Interesse an Yami Malik hat. Währe dies der Fall gewesen, hätte er ihm bestimmt schon jetzt mitgenommen. Ich denke das Zork bemerkt hat, dass Yami Malik ein unzuverlässiger Partner gewesen währe.  
  
Seneb: Ich mag jetzt wirklich nicht länger über diesen Unsinn diskutieren!  
  
Honda: ... dann gehen wir jetzt am besten auch zum Zelt!  
  
Haga: Dieser kitschige "wir-sind-beste-Freunde" - Mist! Sehen wir uns ein wenig um, Ryusaki? Vielleicht lässt sich ja mit diesem Yami Malik reden.  
  
Su: Davon rate ich euch ab. Es ist schliesslich nicht auszuschliessen, das er euch töten würde, wenn ihr allein in seiner Nähe seid. Auch ohne Milleniumsstab ist er sehr gefährlich.  
  
Isis: (Blickt nachdenklich drein) ... es macht keinen Sinn, wenn wir das dunkle Ich meines Bruders meiden. So werden Hikari und Yami nie Eins werden...  
  
Schah Dee: Ich pflichte dir bei Isis, aber wir können nichts erzwingen. Was wir tun können ist es ihm so zu nehmen wie er ist . Den Weg zu Respekt , führt durch den Weg des Respekts.  
  
Jikangire: Ein langer dorniger Weg liegt vor euch, aber wen ihr euch durchbeisst und Ausdauer zeigt, wird sich der Nebel lichten und ihr könnt den Weg gemeinsam gehen  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
